toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish species
Fishing is an activity in Toontown whereby fish may be caught using a fishing rod at the ponds found at all playgrounds, streets, and estates. There are currently 70 species that can be caught. The names and appearances of the fish are generally intended to be humorous. Toons may view the fish species they have caught in the Fishing section of their Shticker Book. Some fish species require stronger rods with which to be caught. These may be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, and take 24 hours to arrive. Fish by rod Twig Rod *1 Jellybean a Cast . *Catch weights 0 - 4 lbs *38 species available to catch. *This is not in the cattlelog, all toons start with this rod. Bamboo Rod *2 Jellybeans a Cast *Catch weights 0 - 8 lbs *11 new species available to catch *480 Jellybeans in the Cattlelog Hardwood Rod *3 Jellybeans a Cast *Catch weights 0 - 12 lbs *12 new species available to catch *800 Jellybeans in the Cattlelog Steel Rod *4 Jellybeans a Cast *Catch weights 0 - 16 lbs *8 new species available to catch *1400 Jellybeans in the Cattlelog Gold Rod *5 Jellybeans a Cast *Catch weights 0 - 20 lbs *1 new species available to catch *2000 Jellybeans in the Cattlelog Fish Bingo On wednesday toon play fish bingo. You try to fill out the card by catching the jelly beans on the card to win jelly beans. Bingo hours are from Noon to 9:00 PM (Pacific Standard Time). How to Play A maximum of 4 toons (at each pond) can play at a time like normal fishing . A card 5 by 5 squares with pictures of fish is shown in the corner of the fishing screen. To mark a card, you must catch a fish and match the picture of the fish with a picture on the card. There is a total of 5 different cards, each where you must mark different spaces. When all the required spaces are marked the ‘Bingo !’ button will flash. Be the first to click it for a jellybean reward ! Fish Bingo is timed, and you have about 140 seconds to complete each card. After someone wins (or the card time runs out), there is a 15 - 20 second intermission. Use this time to sell the fish you’ve caught at the Fisherman nearby. During Bingo hours, you will be able to sell fish at your estate. When you catch a boot, you are given the option to mark ANY space you desire. Use this boot to select a rare fish that is hard to catch (such as a Devil Ray or Pool Shark). The Cards Classic *Mark any five in a row - Vertically, Horizontally or Diagonally *Reward: 10 Jellybeans Four Corners *Mark all four corners of the card. *Reward: 20 Jellybeans Diagonals *Mark both diagonals on the card. *Reward: 30 Jellybeans Three Way *Mark both diagonals and horizontally in the middle. *Reward: 80 Jellybeans Super Blockout *Mark all spaces *Reward: 1000 - 10,000 Jellybeans Super Blockout Super Blockout cards are available every hour on the hour. You must mark EVERY space on the card. Unlike the other cards, you only have 60 seconds to complete the card. With this card, you’re competing not only with the toons at your pond, but the toons at every pond in your district. Each card that ends without a winning toon will be increased 100 jellybeans next hour. A maximum of 10,000 jellybeans can be won. Category:Gameplay Category:Toontown Category:Toons Category:Fishing Category:Fish Category:Jellybeans